The little kitten
by A pleasant dream in nightmares
Summary: Magnus is in charge of a successful modelling agency and Alec is a neko (cat boy) living on the streets. What happens when Magnus takes him home and tries to give the scared kitten a better life. Rated m just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Alec lightwood was a forgotten part of the world. A replaced object like an old children's toy on Christmas morning. He was looked after and loved until something better came along, it was like that with his parents when he got a new sister, his masters when they received new pets and people walking past him when they found better things to look

He curled up into a small gap between two buildings and watched as the busy streets were littered with a range of people, scurrying about the delicately frosted pavement.

They tip-tied around him like a disease and ignored his desperate pleas for spare change. Time goes by and yet he has nothing better to do then lay in filth for days on end and as day turns to night things only get worse for the little kitten for a lot of reasons.

Firstly, the temperature drops drastically. In the daytime the cold is Bearable yet at night Alec is shivering uncontrollably. He can feel his teeth brutally bashing together at an incredibly fast rate and his ears,ties,hands and tail become painfully numb. Any tears he would unwillingly produce, he was sure they would turn to ice. Sometimes he thought to himself 'maybe tonight is the night I won't wake up'

Secondly, at night it was extremely dark and although his eyes could make it a tiny bit easier to see, it still scared him being so alone In the blackened night so he would hug himself tighter and dream of a better existence.

But most defiantly the worst part of the night time was the people. They were a cruel, vile species compared to the day time people.

A sudden noise made his ears perk up and cerulean eyes pierce the darkness surrounding him. Darting his gaze blindly around himself, he felt relatively reassured that no one was there until a hand roughly gripped the start of his tail. Alec squeaked in fear and tried to pull away but a different set of fingers held him firmly still and stroked along his quaking lips.

"Well... What an adorable creature we have here, ey?"

The man behind him whispered as one hand remained tightly on his tail and his other caressing the kittens shaking thighs, squeezing and separating.

the man In front of Alec chuckled and leaned into him trailing his tongue slowing along his jawline to his eyebrow. Alec winced at this and screwed his eyes tighter together and shook in terror as everything was happening.

"P-please... l l-leave me"

"Shhhh... It's okay. We're going to take good care of you" the man in front of him hushed. He looked considerably older than Alec and had a joker- like grin plastered across his face which would chuckle occasionally at his displeasure.

Despite a. L whispered cries and sobs, they kept going. Reaching down towards Alec zipper at the front of his torn and filthy jeans, he thought to himself 'they're not going to stop. Please someone help. Please...'

Just before the older mans hand could venture further into Alec pants. Alec's loud whimpers must have caught some attention.

A blond haired man with a strong build turned and faced the frightful scene that was happening. All at once like a prayer answered he ripped the disgusting men away from Alec frame. Shouting fiercely in their faces to find something else to fuck. Of corse they refused to leave willingly but with a few fast, well placed hits from Alec blond saviour they scarpered.

Both males breathing heavily, their eyes caught each other and they stayed gazing at each other until the fighter leant down to Alec's terrified figure.

"Are you okay?" He spoke softly and Alec rapidly nodded. " here" he said throwing a £10 note in his direction "for your troubles" and with that he got up and left hearing a shy thank you as he went.

The little kitten longed for his helper to stay and protect him but as soon as he left, Alec realised how stupid he was to think that he would stay with him, he just longed to be lived again.

Feeling alone and trivial he curled up tighter, gripping his tail around his bony fragile waist as a pathetic attempt to protect himself against winters ungodly wrath. He held his newly received money against him chest in fear of it magically disappearing. Sensitively his ears pricked, flinched and flickered against the constant whipping of ice. And he huddled closer into the rubbish around him. Trying to hide from the events of that night.

Drooping, his eyelids felt like weights as exhaustion came over him like a tidal wave, drowning him into a deep haze making him oblivious to the world. His last thought being 'well, at least I can buy food tomorrow...'

Magnus Bane was a the owner of a grand business, he walked like he could shoot fire out of his fingertips and talked like everyone was listening. Many believed he used his vast fortune to pay for such a magnificent ego! However he liked to believe it was just graced upon him...

He threw parties daily and spent the other 55% of his time either sleeping, working, eating or spending time with his longest known friend Ragnor Fell.

Today he strutted through the streets making his way back to his building when he was startled by the delicate sounds of something lying a mere few metres from him.

Glancing downwards and peering through the dirt and rubbish which dominated the tiny crack of an alleyway, he noticed a boy. Snuggled into a sideways cardboard box with as little as a cloth wrapped around his petite frame. By the looks of things he was rather malnourished and painted with purple and black splotches which made the man shudder in thought of who put them there? Or how they got there?

Stunned, he gasped as his eyes trailed along the cat eyes on top of the boys head. They were raven black like his nest of tangled hair and Magnus' heart raced at the sight of this boy kitten. He was rather fond of cats.

Gently, he pulled the snoozing kitten close to him and tried to wrap his coat around him, fearing the boy would freeze to death. He held him close and started making his way back home.

'I can't just leave him out here.' Magnus thought 'it's too dangerous for him. I can feed him and give him warmth and he can choose what he what's to do in the morning. Such a beauty shouldn't go to waste'

**I hope you enjoyed this,I'm not too sure... But anyway I plan to continue.**

**please send your comments to me! They will be really helpful. And I case you have not realised the blond guy was jace and he will feature in the story more, possibly working for Magnus?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if this chapters short...**

**i think I should make a few things clear. Firstly Alec is about 18 years old but looks quite young because He's so thin and has grown that much because of lack of food probably but I will get to that In later chapters. Also a neko is what Alec is and they are half human and half cat. So Alec has cat ears and tail and some cat like instincts. Some nekos can also change into a full cat form. finally at the end of the last chapter and made a mistake and should have said cat ears (not eyes) on the top of his head!**

Alec felt the most peaceful as he had in a long time. He cuddled up subconsciously to the man holding him and felt tranquility smother him into a deeper slumber. Magnus smirked down at the beautiful neko as he moved closer to magus' warm chest. He longed to see if his eyes were as stunning as the rest of his fragile body.

Cautiously he struggled to type in the code to the silver gates which protected his grand house, he stretched out the hand holding the late teens legs and gently pressing the four digits, his eyes locked on the sleeping figure as he prayed he didn't disturb him. Alec remained asleep but occasionally whimpered like a puppy in a thunder storm, to which Magnus's heart would melt and he would calmly hush him or repeat comforting words.

"It's okay, little one," Magnus whispered as they entered the house and Alec tried to hide himself into Magnus's clothing, dodging the light that beamed into the large room. 'Adorable' Magnus smirked.

Making his way into his bedroom, he delicately placed the little kitten onto his rainbow bed spread who almost immediately started shivering again. However he didn't cover him yet, as he thought it was best to remove Alec's thin and dirty clothes into something clean and much warmer, knowing that the young neko would feel miles better.

Lifting up Alec's shirt slowly trying careful not to wake him, he realised how pointless his efforts were as Alec started mumbling underneath him.

'If only I could snap my fingers and his clothes could be changed just like that' Magnus silently said. 'Maybe I could give him the clothes when he wakes up. He'll just have to deal without them tonight.' He grimaced at the thought but let him be in his tatty, worn out clothes and wrapped him in his vibrant duvet (comforter, blanket or whatever you want to call it...) Then he went into his drawers to get pyjamas and walked out to sleep in the spare room. But not before placing a soft kiss on the forehead of young kitten, pushing his onyx hair behind back and giving a small stroke on his cat ears.

please review. I loved the nice comments you sent me. Furthermore i am from England so sorry for any mistakes! And I was hoping that some people could help me and send me some ideas and words to base another story around. the weirder the better! X


End file.
